At His Grave
by Blip-chan
Summary: After disappearing, Yami comes back just in tiem for Yugi's funeral. This is an alternate ending to “Despair” where Yugi succeeds in killing himself.
1. At His Grave

This is an alternate ending to "Despair" where Yugi succeeds in killing himself. What happens here doesn't correspond to any of my other stuff. At His Grave

"How could you leave him?" An accusing voice cut through the sharp autumn air. "He _died_ because you left him! And you have the balls to show up at his funeral as if you didn't do anything wrong!" The blonde, who's voice carried over quiet sobs, was being held back by a tall brown haired man and a young woman who's eyes were red with tears. "_How could you do that to him?!_"

"Joey…" The man Joey was yelling at had spiky blonde hair with pink streaks through it. He was wearing a back suit and he held a single blood-red rose. "You don't think I'm being eaten alive by guilt? Don't think for a minute that I wouldn't take his place in that coffin if it would bring him back. You can't see that I'm just as dead as he is? You can't see that? Or do you just need someone to pin the blame on because you didn't see it in time to save him!" A feral roar ripped out of Joey's throat.

"How _dare_ you!"

"Joey! Cut this out!" The tall boy who held Joey shoved him away from Yami. "This is no time to be angry at him. Can't you see how much pain he's in?"

"I don't care how much pain he's in Seto," Joey said, shaking his head. "If he hadn't been selfish and left, Yugi would still be alive. I can't forgive him for that. I found Yugi in the bathroom of Yami's old apartment. I found my best friend with his wrists slit, Seto. He had poured bath salts in the water and lit candles. But the thing that haunts me is how _happy_ he looked. He was happy to die " Seto stepped away and looked down. Joey had called Seto right after he had called the ambulance. He remembered the horror and grief in Joey's voice acutely. The ragged edge was there today, and it broke Seto's heart. The girl had left the tree boys to comfort an old man, who had tears running openly down his face.

"Please," The man's voice was a harsh whisper, choked by stifled sobs. "Please don't fight. I've outlived all my blood family, and you're all I've got now. You said that you'd be cool today, so please stop, for my sake." The kids were silent. All that could be heard were muffled sobs of the friends who had gathered in the graveyard. The day was cloudy and the sun couldn't break through the gray.

_Fitting for a funeral_, Yami though. _Fitting for the funeral of the one person who meant more than the world to me. And the worst thing is, I killed him. Not with a knife or a gun, but I killed him all the same. _The others were drifting away, taking what little solace they could from the presence of others. But Yami stood beside the small headstone, the fresh brown earth, bearing the footprints of the mourners who had left just moments ago.

Slowly, Yami began picking the petals off the rose and scattering them on the bare, exposed earth.

:Can you ever forgive me love?" He whispered. "I thought I was doing the right thing. An old enemy of mine found out about you somehow, and threatened to kill you. I thought I could go away for a while, deal with things on my own. It would be a clean break. Somehow, months slipped by without me noticing, and when I finally came back to Domino you were dead. And it was all my fault. I didn't tell you the truth and now I'll never see you again." The last petal fell to the ground, a bright spot of red against the drab earth.

_Like a drop of blood_, Yami thought darkly. _I must be cursed. I can't keep anyone that I care about close to me. Not even you._ He knelt to read the headstone, running his fingers over the carved words.

_Yugi Moto_

_1990-2007_

_A friend, a son and a lover_

_Taken away far too soon_

You will always be in our hearts

Yami turned away, the tears that hadn't fallen during the eulogy pouring down his face.

"Goodnight sweet prince. A flight of angels sing thee to thy rest."

A/N: Sorry I haven't written any more additions to "Despair" or "Forgiveness" yet. I'm working on the second chapter of "Despair" now and will probably have it up tomorrow or Monday. I took artistic license with the dates on the gravestone, so bite me. Brownie points to whoever finds the modified "RENT" quote.


	2. To Climb a Mountain

To Climb a Mountain

_Yami's POV_

You were buried under a willow tree on the top of a hill. It was December, and the wind blew in cold from the river. It was a fanged cold, daggered and beautiful. Somehow, it was right that the weather was so cold that day. Somehow, it was right.

Now it's May. The flowers are blooming, the birds are singing and the bubbling breeze carries the hope of summer. I haven't visited you since you were buried. I was scared, scared to think about you. It was my fault that you died after all. Honestly, I'm surprised that any of my old friends talk to me, but most of them do. Joey stopped talking to me for a while, but he's opened back up to me recently, witch has been a blessing. Tristan is distant now, but he is always cordial and kind to me. Téa still tries to treat me the same as before, but I know she's hurting. I can see it in the way her eyes cloud up when she says your name. Seto's never really forgiven me for the pain I put them all through. I'm glad at least someone hates me. The kindness of my friends is devastating. I hurt them in an indescribable way and I will never forgive myself. I will never forgive myself for killing you. Your jii-chan has told me that I must come to terms with it and move on, but I'll never come to terms with it. I killed you. This is my fault. But I'm here, for the first time in five months. For the first time in five months.

I brought camellias. You said they were your favorite flower. I remember when you first told me how much you liked flowers. We were walking in the park and you saw the tulips. You stopped to admire them, commenting about how lovely all the colors were, and how you wished you could grow your own garden. You said the red and white ones were your favorites because they were such different colors. I guess it's fitting that red and white ones cover your grave. You loved those colors.

It's pretty up here, with the willow streaming in the wind. You can see the edge of the cemetery and the quiet little street that runs by it. There are a few people laying flowers on graves, but they don't see me. It's peaceful.

Is this what Jii-chan meant by moving on? To be able to think about you without crying? I'm coping, I guess. It still digs daggers into me, but I'm coping. Maybe that's all I need.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I lost my writing journal and had to remember all this without any prompts. It was bothersome. It's kinda sad. I wrote it around the time when my dog died so I was rather glum. R&R please!


End file.
